It is known that UV and visible radiations can damage keratinous substrates such as skin and hair and as a result, there are rising concerns among consumers and experts alike regarding the effects of these radiations on the human body. Cosmetic and personal care products aimed at protecting keratinous substrates, in particular the skin, from visible and ultraviolet light, are readily available, with particular emphasis on applying sunscreen to the skin before sun exposure. However, sun exposure of unprotected hair can also have deleterious effects on the hair, resulting in, for example, the degradation of the natural and artificial color of hair, dry and brittle hair, reduced strength of the hair fibers and an overall unhealthy appearance to the hair which is undesirable to the consumer.
Photoprotective or sunscreen compositions currently available to consumers tend to easily be removed from the body upon contact with water. This can occur upon bathing in the ocean or in a swimming pool, in the shower or when engaged in water sports. Conventional photoprotective or sunscreen compositions do not continue to provide the desired photoprotection as soon as the keratinous substrate to which they have been applied comes in contact with water, thereby leaving the consumer unsatisfied with the efficacy of available photoprotective products. Thus, there is still a need to improve currently marketed anti-sun or sunscreen compositions which impart to the keratinous substrates effective photoprotection. There also continues to be a need for such compositions to be stable over time and resistant to water and that provide other desirable benefits such as more conditioned hair, less damaged hair and a better look and feel to the hair.
Thus one of the objects of this invention is related to a composition and method that will provide desirable photoprotective benefits to keratinous substrates such as hair and minimize the deleterious effect of the sun on hair.
It has been surprisingly and unexpectedly discovered that a composition containing the combination of a phenolic compound and a second compound chosen from at least one polyamine, at least one water soluble metal salt, or mixtures thereof imparts highly desirable cosmetic benefits such as less damaged hair, durability on the hair, shine on hair, improvements in the retention and enhancement of artificial or natural hair color, and hair fiber strength.
Moreover, the use of this composition on keratinous substrates, such as hair and skin, can result in desirable and beneficial effects, such as improved conditioning and protection from environmental and chemical damage.